


Everyday

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Everyday

"No romantic plans for Valentine's Day this year?" Harry said casually as he poured Severus his morning cuppa. Harry added a splash of milk to Severus's cup and then poured his own, adding two heaping spoonfuls of sugar.

"Thankfully we've never fallen victim to such _sentimentality_." Severus filled two plates before carrying them both to the table, placing one in front of Harry. "Lovesick fools wasting their hard earned Galleons on flowers and chocolates." 

"Mmm, that's delicious," Harry said around a mouthful of sausage.

"Same as it is every day," Severus groused.

"I know," Harry replied, chuckling.

"What?"

"Nothing, Severus."


End file.
